


Burned

by passionate_fruit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Slightly) Out Of Character, Based on something that happened to me, Could Be Read As Pidge/Lance?, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Injuries, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionate_fruit/pseuds/passionate_fruit
Summary: Lance walked into the cluttered room, already searching for the peice of alien tech Pidge needed for her robot. Round disk, small spiked box... oh! Long pole. Perfect. Glancing around the room to make sure nothing else matched that discription, he reached his hand out to grab it.He didn't notice the scorching heat in his fingers until it was to late. He pulled back his hand, shaking it and yelling like it was on fire. Hunk ran into the room.(Not as serious as it sounds. Read the tags)





	Burned

Lance screamed as he recoiled his hand. Hunk turned to find him hissing and muttering, holding the hand close to his body. Hunk looked concerned.

“What happened Lance?” Hunk cried, his face serious as he jumped in front of the hot metal. Lance held up his hand. “Oh, okay. Working in the kitchen has given me my fair share of burns. Come on, let’s get your hand under some cold water.” Lance nodded and let Hunk lead him to the nearest sink.

“Ah finally, relief!” Lance said with a pleased sigh. Then he ripped his hand out from under the water. “Why can’t the rest of my hand enjoy the cold water?” Lance whined. A few seconds passed and he held his hand under the water again.

“It doesn’t look like you burnt your hand too bad. But if you want, I could ask Coran if they have any kind of burn medicine.” Hunk offered, to which Lance nodded vigorously. “Coran!” Hunk called as he walked to the training room.

“Ugh.” Lance sighed and continued to make frustrated noises. “Pidge just told me to grab the stupid metal stick. No “be careful!” or “it’s hot!”. Just pain.” Lance muttered to himself.

“Ah, ow ow ow ow ugh, ow ow!” Pidge yelled from the other room. Lance glanced back.

“What’s going on Pi--” Pidge suddenly came barreling into the room, shoving Lance away and thrusting her red hand under the cold water.

Had Lance been able to think clearly, he would’ve tried to share the water, since they both had the same problem. But as it was, Lance’s hand hurt, and it would hurt less if he was under the water. “Hey!” he shouted and pushed Pidge back.

“Lance!” Pidge screamed, shoving him away.

“Pidge!” Lance said, mocking the way Pidge screamed his name. He started to laugh when Pidge glared at him, but yelped when she tackled him to the ground.

“I need the water more than you!” Pidge yelled.

“Says who?” Lance yelled back. He tried to get up, but Pidge pulled him down. They wrestled for a minute, hissing and grunting in pain as their burnt hands touched other things.

“...My hand hurts!”

“Mine too!”

“It-- wait. It does?”

“Yeah, I burnt it trying to pick up your… weird metal stick thingy!”

“Oh.” Pidge suddenly stopped. “I thought you were washing your hands.” Lance stood up, helping her up with his not-burnt hand. “I didn’t know it was hot. I kinda thought you just didn’t want to help me.”

“So you burnt your hand the exact same way?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.” Pidge smiled. Carefully using her burnt hand, she grabbed Lance’s and shoved it under the water. He yelped when she moved suddenly and Pidge smirked. “What?” she said, feigning innocence.

He glared at her, and she stared right back, smirking as his expression softened. Then Lance suddenly used his good arm to pull her into a hug. Pidge nearly screamed, but she would never admit it. She instead pretended it didn’t happen and moved on, asking, “What’s this for?”

“Nothing really. You just remind me of one of my siblings.”

“Oh, good. Siblings. That means that you probably won’t flirt with me.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you’re only interested in robots anyway.” Pidge laughed.

“Well, y’know. There could be someone else…” Lance’s eyes lit up.

“Really? Is he on our team? Is it Hunk? Oh, it better not be Keith…”

“Hey, I’m not answering any questions.”

“Aww, come on!”

“Hey Lance, I got the… what are you doing? Oh, hey Pidge.” Hunk said as he walked in, a strange looking jar in his hands. “Sorry it took forever, but I had to find out if it would still help after ten thousand years.”

Lance nodded. “It’s ok, buddy.” He nudged Pidge. “Go on, you’re my guinea pig.”

“Okay. I trust Hunk, so I’ll be fine.” Pidge winked and Lance squinted his eyes, his eyes silently questioning her. She smirked and turned away.

“Pidge? When did you burn your hand?” Hunk asked.

“Uhhh… two-ish minutes ago?”

“How?”

Pidge pursed her lips and muttered, “the same way Lance did.” Lance and Hunk laughed.

“But hey, she didn’t know. It’s not like we told her what happened to me.” Lance said.

“That’s true.” Hunk replied. A sickeningly sweet smell filled the air as Hunk applied the ointment.

“Bleh, that smells gross!” Pidge exclaimed. Lance agreed, plugging his nose as it was rubbed onto his hand.

“There. Now just wait for it to dry, and then you can do things again. Try not to pick up anymore burning hot poles!” Hunk laughed and then left the room to finish making dinner.

“Actually, this whole thing made me want to take a longer break.” Pidge said, looking at Lance.

“Same.” Lance replied.

They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly forgot the pain in their hands.

“Well, I heard that Hunk’s pretty close to getting our game system to work…”

“Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, you made it to the end! Great, thanks! It means a lot to me.
> 
> I love Pidge/Lance, but this wasn't really shippy so I didn't mark it as that. But even if you didn't like this story, feel free to recommend something in the comments, I can do better I swear.


End file.
